Growing Up, and Apart?
by Sintari-Moons
Summary: Ten years after the Titans broke up, everyone's rich and successful. But are they all happy?
1. Kissing and Missing

Hey it's Sintari again, I just thought of this and had to do it, it may be an oneshot if I don't get anymore ideas about it. And sorry but this is mostly about RobxStar and BBxRae then anything else. This is about ten years after the Titans split up and now everyone is really successful and super rich. But are they all happy apart?

Raven-Wrote horror novels and lives in an upscale penthouse in Jump City.

Beast Boy-Made a successful chain of free range zoos and helped save a lot of endangered species. He lives in a bungalow in the zoo in Jump City.

Cyborg-Opened a car garage and tricks them out. He still lives in Titans Tower.

Robin-No one really knows how, but he got a very large sum of money and has been retired for most of the ten years. He lives in a penthouse in the same upscale district as Raven.

Starfire-Became a model, seduced by the fancy clothes and places. She lives all over, traveling around the world.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, things would be much different, so NO I DON'T OWN THEM!

Now to the fic!

* * *

Raven sat on the couch in front of the massive fireplace, her attire a small violet tank top and black sweats. The only light came from the glowing red flames. Raven sighed, twisting a strand of her violet hair absentmindedly. She had let it grow out when she left the Titans. From one of the large windows she watched the snow fall lightly onto the roof tops. Raven leaned back, cupping her hands gently around the mug of herbal tea she held. She missed them, but she never admitted it. It would ruin her writing and she would be out of a job. Raven turned back to the fireplace, drumming her fingers lightly on the china. A sudden tapping on the door made her head turn quickly. Two times, three times, silence, once.

_He's here,_ Raven thought, jumping up and running to the door, sliding it open.

"It's been to long," she said," much too long Beast Boy."

* * *

Cyborg sat looking out the window in Titans Tower. He looked around, imagining everyone who used to be there. BB, eating tofu and making him gag. Robin and Star sparring in the training room, Raven meditating in her room. Cyborg stood up and went to the fridge; he looked at the food, not blue anymore, and chose a rack of ribs. He ate it all in under thirty-seconds.

"Boo-Ya! Who's the man!" he yelled, almost expecting a reply. Of course none came.

"Ya, who's the man who's lonely," Cyborg asked quietly, sitting down again and putting his head in his hands.

* * *

"I will not do that! I quit!" Starfire's voice rang out into the frosty night air as the pretty alien slammed a door behind her. She looked almost exactly the same, only she had changed to normal Earth attire. Dark blue jeans and a green sweater to match her eyes. And a red scarf was wrapped around her neck, matching the mittens. So she was still a little different, it hadn't made any difference to the modeling agency. But what they had just asked her to do was terrible and she was not going to do it. They had asked her to loose more weight, and when she suggested working out, they laughed and said she couldn't have muscle. It made her look even bigger. Needless to say Starfire walked away, having been sick of the job anyways. Lately her mind had been somewhere else, on somebody else. She missed the Titans, she missed Robin. The snow fell lightly on Starfire's red hair and dotting her sweater. Suddenly a hand came from an alley, grabbing for Starfire.

"Hey lady." a voice said, but it turned to a scream of pain as Starfire twisted his hand back and took to the sky. She settled down on the roof of some building and silently cried, her body shaking.

"Starfire?" someone behind her asked.

"Who is requesting my name?" Starfire asked quietly, her tears turning icy on her cheeks.

"Someone who's been missing you for a very long time."

* * *

"Hey Rae." Beast Boy said, stepping into the warm penthouse.

"It's nice to see you again, I didn't know you'd come." Raven said, turning and going to sit back down on the couch. She picked up the tea and gently sipped it.

"Well here I am." Beast Boy sat next to Raven on the couch and took the tea from her. He looked at her, slightly shocked and angry at having her tea taken away. Beast Boy scooted closer, the gap between them closing.

"Beast Boy." Raven whispered, but it was too late. The gap closed, a ten year dead passion heated up.

* * *

"Friend Robin?" Starfire asked, turning completely around and gasping. There was her old friend, no mask, no tights, just Robin.

"Hi Starfire." Robin grinned as Starfire jumped up and hugged him, burying her face in his flannel shirt. The familiar smell of hair-gel washed over her as she sighed.

"It is good to see you again." Starfire whispered, shivering slightly as she felt Robin hug her back.

"Let's go inside Star." Robin led the alien Princess down the small flight of stairs into his penthouse.

Starfire sat on a couch facing a huge plasma screen T.V. and waited for Robin to come back from wherever he went. Soon the former Boy Wonder was back, with two cups of hot chocolate.

"The cocoa of hot! It has been years since I've had this." Starfire said, sipping the warm drink.

"I know, you're a model aren't you?" Robin asked, sitting next to Starfire. He picked up what looked to be a remote and clicked a small button. The screen vanished into a slot in the floor and a fireplace was discovered to be hidden behind it.

"Ex-model, I quit tonight. Then a man tried to grab me and I used my powers to fly up here. I did not know this was your house."

"Ya, this is my place, but a guy tried to grab you? You must have been really scared to fly."

"Yes, but now it over." Starfire yawned, and set her cup on the coffee table. She sighed.

"You can stay here for the night." Robin said, setting down his drink too.

"Thank you, I'd love to...stay." in the pause, Starfire fell lightly asleep, her head falling onto the arm of the couch. Robin picked her up and took her to the guest room. He tried to put her on the bed, but she wouldn't let go, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Finally Robin dislodged himself and gently kissed Starfire good-night on the forehead.

* * *

Cyborg slammed the weights down and kicked them across the room, the crash deafening.

"Stupid things." he growled storming back to his room. A picture of all the Titans before they split up was hanging in one corner, all the happy faces making Cyborg sick now. Starfire hugging a bottle of mustard, Raven about to hit BB with several black glowing books, Robin looking suave as he normally did. And himself, just grinning into the camera. What had gone so wrong that they had all lost contact for ten years?

"We lost a hell alot fights." he sighed, turning off the light and settling down for a night of recharging.

* * *

Raven felt herself slipping away from the gloomy and depressed person she usually was, melting into the long awaited kiss. Beast Boy's hands were pressed against the small of her back, holding them together. Raven circled her arms around his neck as, slowly, they broke apart.

"Damn Rae, if I'd known you were that good a kisser I would have done it sooner." Raven laughed slightly.

"And I probably would have blown you across the country."

"And now?" Beast Boy asked, grinning mischievously.

"Now I don't want you going anywhere." they closed the gap a little more rapidly this time and a smile could be seen on each face.

* * *

Ok forget oneshot, this will be just a little side story while I work on Cousins. Hope you liked it and for all those RaexRob fans, sorry she is with BB, he is with Star. Please review, even if you didn't like it. If you didn't like it tell me why. TTFN

Sintari


	2. Regular Work Day?

Hey ya'll. Here we are, the second chapter of G.U.A.P. Huzzah! Well I'm gunna skip my ramblings, otherwise we wont ever get to the story.

Disclaimer: Is this absolutely necessary. (looks at glaring lawyers ready with papers) I guess so. I do not own the Teen Titans, yet I own my squirrels, so back off the squirrels!

* * *

Raven woke up, the sun glaring at her through an open window. What? Since when did she leave the window open? Then she remembered. Beast Boy has asked to see her view after the second, and last, kiss. Raven pulled her head up from the couch, having fallen asleep around one A.M. last night. She stood up, stretching her arms towards the high ceilings. She treaded slowly over to the kitchen area and grabbed a note from the fridge. It read:

Dear Rae,

Thank you for letting me stay last night, and not blasting me through the roof. I'm sorry I left before you got up, but you looked so peaceful asleep and I got up pretty early. You know how animals get when they aren't fed, you lived with me and Cy a long time. I hope you can come by and see the life I made for myself after the Titans. It isn't as good as yours, but it has perks. Come see me anytime.

Sincerely,

BB

Raven smiled at the note, something she hadn't really done since she left the Titans. So many wonderful memories, but so many bad ones at the end. That last fight they had lost, was it with Control Freak, or maybe Overload, but it had been the straw that broke the camels back. They had all fought, even mild tempered Starfire, and ended up leaving, one by one.

Raven sighed and put the note on the black marble counter top, searching through one of the cupboards for some tea. She needed to meditate.

* * *

Starfire sat bolt upright, her long red hair sticking out in almost every direction. Starfire lay back down as she remembered where she was.

"Robin." she breathed softly, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Star?" the voice came from outside her door, softly in case she was still asleep.

"I am up and awake friend Robin." Starfire said, pushing the covers off. She stood up and went to the guest bathroom, gently brushing her hair to its normal position. Starfire went to the door and opened it, seeing her friend there in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

"If we stop back by your hotel, want to go out for the day?" Robin asked, smiling at his alien friend.

"Like an earth date?" Starfire asked, looking up, as the former Boy Wonder had a few inches on her.

"Yes."

* * *

Cyborg slammed the closed sign over the door to his garage. He wasn't gunna work today, he needed some time off, to think things through. Walking along the snowy streets of Jump City, he noticed all the happy people doing Christmas shopping, laughing at the annoying little elves that popped up in every window, the candy canes that danced across roofs. People had long ago stopped running up to him and asking for autographs. Now the only people who sought out Cyborg were credit card companies.

"Just a regular day, like all the others," Cyborg said softly, plodding through the slush and ice," and like all the others to come."

* * *

Raven shivered as she walked up the path to Jump City Zoo. She pulled the black jacket closer to her, hoping Beast Boy was in. A clump of snow fell from a nearby tree, hitting Raven's jeans.

"Great." Raven growled, brushing the snow off.

A whistling noise brought her attention back to her path, as a green man came around the corner, carrying a bale of hay.

"Hey Rae." Beast Boy called, setting the bale down on a bench.

"I know your closed today, but you said anytime."

"Yeah, and I meant anytime. Come on, you can help me feed the Preswalski's."

"The what?" Raven asked, following behind Beast Boy as he staggered around the next bend. Soon the answer was revealed, a beautiful green and white pasture opened up before them, only surrounded by a fence.

"There wild horses, look." Beast Boy smiled as a group of bay horses came towards him, all snuffling at the hay.

Raven went forwards, engaged by the animal that looked so tame, but was in a zoo. Soon there wild nature showed though. As soon as Raven leaned forwards, every animal jumped backwards, rolling there eyes and snorting out massive clouds of steam.

"They don't really trust me or anyone else yet, we just got them in." Beast Boy said, turning around to go back around the bend.

"You said you had perks, what are they?" Raven asked, keeping stride with the boy she had once towered over. Now she came about to his chin.

"I get to work with the animals."

Raven lightly punched Beast Boy as they entered a storage room.

"Seriously Rae, all my life I've been basically a freak. So working with my peers seems to fit." Raven looked startled.

"Peers? Beast Boy, they're animals."

"Ya, and so am I."

* * *

Starfire ran into her hotel room, throwing off her wet clothes. A huge truck had just splashed her and Robin with a giant spray of dirty slush, and she hated being wet.

She grabbed a new light green tunic the modeling company had sent to her about three weeks earlier and threw it on. A pair of dark blue Levi's worked well with it.

"Star? Ya ready?" Robin asked, stepping inside and shaking his mess of ebony locks.

"I am ready Robin." Starfire said happily grabbing a denim jacket and throwing it over the tunic.

Many stares accompanied the two as they set off down the street, towards the park.

"Have you learned of what happened to our friends?" Starfire asked, though she wasn't looking at Robin.

"I haven't really given it that much thought, why?"

"Because I see an old, as you call it, buddy."

* * *

Ack! I know this is like the shortest and most stupid chapter ever! But I was bored and I ah a lot of pop and then I had a sugar crash and now I'm all jumpy again and I can't think straight and my spelling is probably off and now I have to do something destructive to take my mind off things. I mean productive. And that means, I'm off to destroy Canada. That or rule it, I haven't decided which yet. And everyone give a big thanks to the inventor of caffeine, they helped me write this whole itty-bitty chapter and are making me so strange. Well stranger then usual. Again, sorry for the short post, I really have no idea where this is going, and it's just a side story. Next one will be better, I promise.

Sintari


	3. Many A Catching Up

Alright y'all, I think this'll be the last one. I know it's short, originally an oneshot, but I think it had a cute story line. Am I right? Most likely not, lol. Anyways, to the traditional stuff:

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own the Teen Titans, there happy?

Dedication: To xxxRavenxxx, my friend Shelby (awesome Halloween party!), and my cat Sam. These people, and animals, can get me out of my writer's block rut. ((And writer's blocks are cruel! -Sob-)))

* * *

Starfire let out a squeal that alerted half of Jump City. 

"Friend Cyborg!" Starfire practically screamed, running towards the metal man, Robin a few steps behind her.

"Starfire, Robin, it's been a long time." Cyborg said, but he didn't share Starfire's enthusiasm.

"Cyborg, what is wrong? Why are you not happy to see us?" Starfire asked, sounding crushed.

"Oh no! I'm happy to see you guys, but the last time I did see you, we had a fight that almost wrecked Jump City. And you guys look so happy together and Rae and BB do to..."

"You know of Raven and Beast Boy!" Starfire yelped, spinning a few inches off the ground.

"Ya, BB is the zookeeper at Jump City Zoo and Rae is the author 'A Raven's Wing.'"

"Is she the one who wrote 'Friends to the End, The End Came to Soon'?" Robin asked, the group was walking towards the Zoo.

"Ya, she wrote it about us, but gave us new names." Cyborg said, he slid a card on a gate and it swung open with a yell of "Cyborg, DUDE!" The voice was animatronic, but sounded so real.

Starfire ran ahead, her joy still that of a small child getting candy.

"She ain't changed at all." Cyborg sighed; his eyes had dark circles under them.

A shout of excitement and surprise came from ahead. Robin broke into a run and stopped as he came around the turn in the path. His eyes opened wide in surprise as he saw Raven and Beast Boy in a heated kiss.

"Well ain't that cute." Cyborg said, startling Raven and Beast Boy apart.

"Cyborg? Robin? Starfire?" Raven's voice was suspiciously happy, her eyes alight.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire screamed, slamming into Raven with a bone crushing hug. Cyborg and Robin followed more slowly.

"Dude, no mask." Beast Boy said to Robin, the changeling's tone was high, like he was a teenager again.

"No spandex." Robin joked, smiling slightly.

"Now friends, I believe we have many a 'catching up' to do." Starfire said, happily grabbing them all and steering towards Beast Boy's house.

* * *

The cold day wore into a chilly night. The five friends spent hours swapping jokes, most aimed at Beast Boy and Raven or Starfire and Robin, and stories. Eventually they had to go home, but the knowledge that they had talked and not used force was a glowing ember in each heart. 

"Raven, could you stay a minute? I need some help." Beast Boy called, he sounded so casual all the former Titans forgot about his _slight_ attraction for Raven. Apparently, the wine that had been consumed made Raven forget too.

"Alright Beast Boy, see you guys later!" Raven called as Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire disappeared.

Raven closed the door behind her and turned to face Beast Boy.

"So Rae, we have this place all to ourselves, and did you wanna, I don't know, read some poetry?" Beast Boy asked, gently pulling Raven's coat off. The lilac tank top she wore underneath it glimmered slightly, casting sparkles over the floor.

"What do you mean? You hate poetry." Raven said, the shock draining the affects of the wine away.

"Ok, I don't really like poetry, but I love you Rae and I'll do anything for you." Beast Boy tilted Raven's head up and gently kissed her lips. Raven was so shocked; she fell backwards, falling over the couch with a scream.

"Rae! Are you ok?" Beast Boy asked, helping Raven to sit on the cushy love-seat.

"I'm fine Beast Boy, I'm really fine." Raven murmured into his chest, her tipsiness back. She reached up and pulled Beast Boy to her, pressing herself closely to him.

"Raven, I think you're a little drunk." Beast Boy said, trying to push her off.

"No, I'm fine; I've wanted to do this for too long." Raven let all restraint go and felt Beast Boy relax with her. Her hands ran along his bare chest, she had no idea how his shirt had come off,and Raven heard a glass item shatter.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not supposed to feel like I do. After all, I'm the daughter of hell." Raven pulled back, but Beast Boy grabbed her hand.

"Feel this? It's my heart," Beast Boy then put Raven's hand on her own heart," and that one is yours, you're no different Rae, you just have a few bad memories." Beast Boy held Raven close as she started to cry touched by his obvious devotion and love for her.

And so the night wore on, the changeling holding onto the empath as she clung to him.

* * *

Alright, so this is not the last chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I figured you people have waited long enough. So, ta-da! That was chapter 3! So exciting I know, please R&R, thanks. 

Sintari


	4. Epilogue

The last chapter, the Epilogue. The loose ends will be tied up and blah, blah, blah, this is gunna be so short everyone who likes this story is gunna hate me, but I'm really done with it.

Dedication: Summer, for giving me the time to write.

Disclaimer: Bleck!

* * *

There were three weddings that summer, though no one in the city was surprised.

**The Weddings**

Robin and Starfire got married in June, on a slightly cool beach. Starfire opted for her hair down with a crown of flowers and a pale pink, strapless dress, fitted, beaded bodice and long, flowing skirt. It was a tropical theme with tiki torches and lots of exotic food and flowers.

Cyborg got married to Bumblebee, again not a shock to anyone. After everyone decided to move back into the tower, Beast Boy and Starfire had managed to get Bumblebee to give Cyborg a second chance. Apparently, when the fight had erupted, they had been dating and Cyborg had verbally attacked Bumblebee. In July, on a hot day, not humid thankfully, they got married the old fashion way, in a church with rice thrown afterwards. Bee wore a lovely pale yellow dress with black beads stitched like bumblebees on the dress skirt.

Raven and Beast Boy were a little slow on the whole getting hitched thing, but they finally did in August, on a warm day in the zoo under a rose arch in the exotic bird area, with peacocks standing like statues on either side. Raven wore her hair up and a midnight blue dress with a black gauze layer over it. It was small, but intimate ceremony.

**The Honeymoons**

Starfire managed to get Robin to take her to Alaska to see the Aurora Borealis on a cruise that then took them to the Bahamas. The stunning redhead and calm, former Boy Wonder could be found sipping margaritas on the beautiful white beaches by the Atlantis resort for the next two weeks.

Cyborg and Bee went to Europe and didn't really stay in one place long enough to be found since Cyborg was once again a celebrity thanks to his new line of affordable sports cars. Though they did stay for longer times in Rome and Athens to get the full intake.

Raven told Beast Boy she didn't want to go anywhere, but of course, he surprised her by blindfolding her and kidnapping her away to a private island in the pacific. They spent two weeks hiking old trails, watching all the animals, and trying to keep Beast Boy from butchering his attempts at communicating with anyone who didn't speak English.

**The Futures**

Starfire wanted about ten kids, but even Robin had his limits. They ended up with three, first was a little boy who didn't get much from his mother, though he was very strong. He was like Robin all the way, from the hair to just his attitude. The next two were twins, two girls. Both had darker red hair and were built tall and beautiful like their mother, with starbolts and flight to match. Though they never went back to being superheroes, Zak, Kerri, and Korri made them still feel like it. They lived in the tower until the twins, three years after Zak and five years after the wedding, were born, then bought back Robin's old penthouse. They had one major spat about the limits of their children that resulted in separation and counseling, but Starfire and Robin remained in love to the end.

Cyborg and Bumblebee had a good run of three years before the fall in came. Both had realized that being married wasn't working with their tempers. Deciding that they would stay together, but not be married worked out much better as it gave more room to forgive and gave personal space. No children came as the doctor told them it wasn't Cyborg, but Bee in the equation. After the separation, they decided to adopt a little boy from Africa, Jeremy, and they lived in the tower the whole time, still a fiery old couple.

Raven and Beast Boy didn't know if kids were a good idea, but when the accident happened, they welcomed the result with love. Raven, having a brief loss of powers which was soon after found out to be a poison from the attackers, was raped and Beast Boy suffered three broken ribs and a fractured leg from trying to save her. The child was a dark haired little girl named Lili, with a rather sunny personality since Beast Boy made such an effort to be with her. When she turned thirteen, Raven told Lili who told Raven she didn't mind, she was just happy Raven had given her life and that Beast Boy loved her. She called him Daddy with a special lilt to it from then on. Raven and Beast Boy moved back to the zoo and Beast Boy somehow taught Lili to talk with the animals, though she couldn't be one.

**The Children's stories**

Now that's another story, isn't it? ;)

**The End**

* * *

So, I wrote this in an hour, tell me what you think please?

-Sintari


End file.
